Conventional electron microscopes, such as transmission electron microscopes, generally comprise three structures, i.e., two side structures supporting a display unit and an operation panel and one main structure provided between the side structures. The main structure supports an electron gun column having a viewing chamber, a camera chamber, and an evacuation device installed at the back of the electron gun column when viewed with respect to the view presented to a human observer. These three structures are integrally constructed by placing a table on top of them. The table is mounted to structures supporting the operation panels and slightly extends out toward the observer, with the left and right ends and the back formed almost flush with the structures.
The side structures supporting the operation panel have a specified depth and incorporate control circuit boards, devices associated with electrical, evacuation and cooling systems, and a cut film desiccator. The main structure supporting the electron gun column has a depth smaller than that of the side structures so that when an observer looks into a viewing window, a space is formed below the table at the observer's feet.
The side structures are directed toward the observer and the main structure supporting the electron gun column is arranged parallel to the observer. The table mounted on the side structures is set back at the electron gun column according to the arrangement of the structures, and curves concavely. The display unit and operation panel are located at the rear part of the structures, the farthest position from the observer.
As described above, the conventional electron microscopes have structures that are arranged to allow a human observer easy access to the viewing chamber.
Conventional technologies associated with the electron microscopes of this kind are disclosed, for instance, in Japan Registered Design Publication No. 563962 and in Hitachi Electron Microscope H-7000 catalog.
Further, conventional electron microscopes have many operation devices, such as dials and switches for realizing intended functions, which are scattered across the operation panel and also on the electron gun column, as well as the front of the operation table and the peripheral devices, as shown in the aforementioned prior art publications.